


The One

by hlnvet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnvet/pseuds/hlnvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All sentences inside '...' are their thoughts, hope that somewhat help you :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All sentences inside '...' are their thoughts, hope that somewhat help you :)

Empty. Sebastian made a bee line to his kitchen. The house felt so empty with only him live on it now.

Hanna… He thought about her every now and then. But he has no right to invite her back in. Not after the incident between them.

And Kimi…

Kimi… How much Sebastian wished that he didn’t do the stupidest thing that ruins his friendship and life.

He has nothing to do tonight. And the only thing he could think of is Kimi. Well maybe vodka as well, but it led him back to Kimi. If only…

'Screw it I need some drinks tonight!'

So he made some phone calls before stepping into shower.

'Just for one night… It won’t hurt…'

0o0

“Cut it out, Sebastian!”

Nico shouted behind his German fella. It was a sickening sigh for him to see his fellow driver who’s desperate and kept on drinking glass after glass, shot after shot.

“So what? You don’t even care! Turpa kiini! I called you here to bring me home, not to lecture me.” Sebastian shouted back, holding tight to the next shot glass.

He might not be a Finn or being best friend with one like Sebastian, but he’s sure that Sebastian wanted him to shut up.

It wasn’t once or twice he heard ‘turpa kiini’ being used when Sebastian talked to Heikki. And right after that Heikki will keep his mouth shut.

“Sebastian, I do care. Please stop it. Drinks won’t help!”

“And who says stop drinking will help?”

“Stop being a jerk because I know you aren’t one…”

“Yes I’m the nice guy and nice guy always get bad things for his life, right?”

Nico shook his head, disagree, but seems like Sebastian has greater interest on the petite glass of scotch, freshly poured by the bartender.

He has to hold both of Sebastian’s arms to gain the German’s full attention.

“Listen, this doesn’t look like you anymore. What is wrong with you?”

Sebastian smirked. What is wrong with him? He doesn’t even know.

Sebastian caught a silhouette of someone he knows perfectly well. Kimi.

'He couldn’t…'

“Hey, let’s go back. Drive me back, please?” Sebastian stood up from his seat and pulls out his wallet, throw a fifty euro bill before walk away straight to the entrance.

But it was all too late…

“Seb?”

Without even looking back, Sebastian ran to the door and slams it closed. He waited and waited for Nico, yet the German never came out.

Running out of patient, Sebastian decided to walk back home.

'Well just my luck…'

0o0

“What are you two doing here?”

Kimi couldn’t catch up with Sebastian who darted pass him and make his way straight outside, caught up with Nico.

The Finn needs an explanation or two. And he knows precisely that Nico can help him with that.

“Well I don’t know. Seb called me to company him so I came. And now if you will excuse me, I have to drive him back home. He drank quite a lot.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I just did.”

Nico walks pass Kimi and left him wondering what is up between the two.

'So now, after Hanna and me, he’s dating Nico?'

0o0

Switzerland breeze welcomed him once he step his foot outside the bar. Nico looks around for Sebastian but he was nowhere to be found.

Pulling his keys, Nico turned the alarm off his car and take the wheel, slowly making his way down to Sebastian’s house. He’s more than sure that Sebastian walks his way home. Yet he was still out of sight.

He couldn’t be too far… First of all, Sebastian drank quite a lot. Second of all… Never mind. The first reason itself will slow the German down.

Unless something happened to his friend. Maybe he got kidnapped? Maybe someone who knows who he is took him for… For what? Ransom? Well Sebastian isn’t a four-year old. He might act like one but he’s more than capable of finding his way back home.

Verdammt.He shouldn’t leave a drunken Sebastian alone. At all.

With three blocks away from Sebastian’s house, yet he still couldn’t find the man he’s looking for, Nico decided to turn around, back to the bar.

Sebastian might take the wrong way home after all.

0o0

After fulfilled his cravings, Kimi made his way to the door, ready for home. He turned off the alarm to his car only to find his friend, well his ex-friend, or whatever you want to call him, sitting by the door unconscious.

'He has a hell lot of explaining to do in the morning, once he recovered from his hang over.'

He doesn’t have the heart to left Sebastian on the street, especially at three in the morning.

He took the younger man in, laid him on the back seats and slipped behind the wheel.

Bringing Sebastian back to his house only will bring back memories of them together. Yes, Kimi still has the keys. Hell he still remembers the security code to Sebastian’s farm house! Or he even knows where Sebastian put his favourite trainer at. Or hide his chocolates so Heikki wouldn’t find out. Or…

Kimi shook his head. His thoughts become wild whenever Sebastian is around. He knows this man to the tiniest details. And he still in love with this man, even after that incident in Paris.

That’s it. He will do anything, ANYTHING, to get this man back to be his friend if not lover.

They will have a happy ending together. He’s sure of that.

0o0

Nico gave up. He has been driving around the blocks for more than two hours. Still, Sebastian is nowhere to be found. Ringing his cellphone wouldn’t help. Not because Sebastian wouldn’t answer or anything, Nico found Sebastian’s phone laying near the passenger seat’s floor.

'Maybe Kimi can help?'

He brushed off the thought for the zillionth times that night. He couldn’t bother to ask Kimi for help. Kimi might thought of him differently, one being Sebastian’s new lover.

But after his final attempt became fruitless, he couldn’t bother the thought of Kimi being misunderstood. He needs to find his friend, who might be in danger.

Using Sebastian’s phone, he dialed Kimi’s number. Kimi pick up on the third ring.

“What?” He heard from the other end with a slightly distracted tone.

“Uhm, Kimi? It’s Nico.” Nico hesitate.

“I know. This guy doesn’t have his phone in his pocket.”

“So you’re with Seb?”

“Yes. He was asleep by my car. I couldn’t help but bring him home.”

“I will pick him up. What is your address?”

Nico got no answer from Kimi’s end.

“Hello?”

“You can wait in his house. I will drive him back home tomorrow morning myself. I have something to ask to him once he’s awake.” Kimi said, honestly.

“I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I totally have no control of his house. I mean I know his house but I don’t know his security code or even have the key. I’m just a friend.”

“Just a friend?”

“I mean I’m not in any kind of relationship with Seb like you used to. I still like women you know.”

A slight pause was in the air before Kimi burst into a laugh. His worries are gone. Sebastian is still alone. He has the chance.

“Why are you laughing?” Nico asked out of curiosity.

“No I just was being stupid…”

And with that Kimi ended the conversation, leaving Nico confused with the two.

'Should I care about it? Better not…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All sentences inside '...' are their thoughts, hope that somewhat help you :)

The sun was shining relentlessly. Did he forget to close the curtain? He wasn’t even sure. Hell he wasn’t even sure how he got home last night.

Within a few blinks, Sebastian recognized the place. It wasn’t his bed or his house. Its Kimi’s. How? Who the hell knows!

Cursing within one breathe, Sebastian pull himself up from the bed. He has to go home, or at least out from this house. He never belongs here. Never again.

Sebastian slammed the door open and there he stood, Kimi, with a tray of food and cups of tea.

“Ah so you are awake.” Kimi marched inside, leaving Sebastian with no choice but to move backwards.

“Ah yes, thank you for letting me stay for the night. I have no idea what happened but I’m going home now.” Sebastian glanced over Kimi’s shoulder, making sure if there is someone in the house with them or not. Finding out that they were alone is the scariest thing for him at the moment.

“I will drive you home myself later. At least I promised Nico that.”

'Nico? Ah! He went to the bar with me! Dammit why didn’t he help me last night?'

“That’s nice of you but I can go home on my own.”

“With what?” Kimi smirked.

He knows for sure that Sebastian wanted an escape route out of his house, out of their talks. And he was willing to give none of them to Sebastian. He wanted the talks and he wanted Sebastian to stay, at all cost.

“How did I get here last night then?”

“I drove you here.”

“You know precisely how to get me home. Why?”

“Because we need to…”

“No.” Sebastian shook his head. “We don’t.”

“Yes we do. Don’t be childish, Seb.”

Kimi was right. The talks are inevitable, especially if they want things to get better between them. And Sebastian knows he wanted to be friend again with Kimi, if that even possible. Only as a friend. Not more.

“Fine. What do you want to talk about?”

“Isn’t it obvious? About us!” Kimi raised his voice, unable to control himself, very unusual of him.

“Yeah, sorry.”

There was an awkward silence fall between them for several seconds. No one dare to start. They were busy with their own minds.

The talks with decide what will happen next between them. Will they be able to save their friendship? Or will they fall into the same hole. Sebastian knew that the second one wasn’t really what he wanted. But who knows about Kimi.

“The thing is…”

0o0

Is he really ready for this talk? Hell he has prepared himself, immune himself for the hurtful facts. He still wanted him, his best friend. No denial needed. All he needs to do was to hide it.

Kimi could see it, crystal clear from Sebastian’s blue eyes; friendship was the only way for them. They could never cross the border line. Ever, again.

“The thing is what?” Sebastian asked.

“Can we just stay as friends?”

Sebastian shrugged and said “I can’t see why not.”

Kimi let out a relieve sigh, which he doesn’t know he was holding. He then muttered a ‘thanks’ and sip from his cup of tea.

“I didn’t know you like chamomile?”

Realized on what he was about to get from his cup, Kimi slowly put the cup down back to the tray and grab the sandwich.

“And who made this sandwich? It couldn’t be you.” Sebastian asked, curiously with a mouthful of ham and cheese sandwich.

“I can be useful inside the kitchen at times.”

Kimi could feel the heat rising on his cheeks. It wasn’t him. He has bribed Clara, his neighbor’s wife, to make the sandwich and the tea.

Sebastian can’t help it but laugh. “You bribed Clara again, didn’t you?”

'Yep, he still knows what I’m capable of.'

“Well not really. It’s a pay back after I gave the girls autographs and a Lotus teddy.”

“Still can’t imagine you inside the kitchen.”

“You little prick!”

0o0

“Uhm… I guess thanks for the ride home?” Sebastian smile sheepishly whilst undoing his seat belt.

Kimi stop him from undoing his seat belt and stare the German down. He has to say it. Now or never.

“To be honest, I still want to be more than friends with you…”


End file.
